This invention relates generally to improvements in a gate assembly for a coin selecting and separating device, and more particularly to the hinge connection of a pair of cooperating gates to the main plate.
In heretofore conventional coin selecting and separating devices, the hinge connections of the gates to the main plate utilized a separate pivot pin and a pair of interconnecting torsion springs. The assembling and disassembling of these gate parts was difficult and time consuming, and required the use of tools.